


the 1

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: "First" Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, folklore inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: In my defense, I have noneFor never leaving well enough aloneBut it would've been funIf you would've been the one//It's not their first kiss, but it's one that speaks volumes.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatssous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssous/gifts).



> please be kind.  
> first fic in this fandom.  
> never watched the show so i'm only going off gifs and what i know from @thatssous  
> beronica has quite the potential if you know what i mean :eyes:  
> anyway thanks for reading! hope you enjoy!
> 
> (and thanks a lot madde for getting me started on these two...)
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

Betty Cooper had shown up at Veronica Lodge’s door unexpectedly one afternoon. It wasn’t one of those rainy day scenes like in the movies, no. It was just an average day. But there _was_ something different. The air had changed between the well known best friends last night, they’d shared a _moment._

It was all Betty could think about. Finally, when Veronica opened the door, Betty blurted out the first thing that came to her mind: “If my wishes came true, it would be you.” Elegant? Yes. Stolen lyrics from Taylor Swift’s new album? Also yes.

Veronica’s face fell. The unspoken words between them had finally been worded. She couldn’t run from it anymore. “Betty I-” Please take it back. Her father had barely even accepted Archie… this would be too much for his already weak heart to handle. It was far from her first time falling for a girl but back in New York Hiram Lodge didn’t go looking for faults.

“I don’t know what to do with that.” All the things that had been done to Archie while they dated- she couldn’t sit by and endure that again. 

“I know.” Betty herself wished she’d been braver--- brave enough to tell Veronica when she had actually had a chance in hell for it to work out. “I know that I’m terrible for coming out about this— about everything— when the timing is so bad. But I can’t keep pretending anymore, V. I don’t want to keep pretending.”

Please don’t make me keep pretending. It was the unspoken plea between them. After everything that had happened with the boys in their lives, Jughead... poor Archie.... Betty knew that it was a bad idea, at the best of times.

“You and I both know this isn’t fair to either of us.”

“I know.” Veronica echoed Betty’s words from before. “I just … i don't know if I can do this.” She whispered, though somehow she was still stepping closer to Betty— an invisible string pulling her to the other.

“Try.” Betty urged her. “Try and let me in. I won’t desert you.” She vowed. “I’ll be the love you needed all along. Everyone always says how perfect I am, and you _know_ I don’t believe them. But I believe in you. And I believe in us. We could be so good. _I_ could be so good. At loving you. But… only if you wanted me to.”

A pretty blush covered Veronica’s cheeks at Betty’s words. “Okay.” She whispered. “I’ll let you love me.” She agreed finally, stepping closer again. They were inches apart now. Betty closed the final distance between them at Veronica’s words. Her hands sunk into dark hair, as they kissed not for the first time, but it was… it was beautiful. This was a kiss of hope, promise. A vow to each other.

“And hey.” Veronica whispered as she pulled away, slightly— their foreheads resting against one another’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
